Reality
by Dicknugget
Summary: No one could see past his fake smile. NO ONE. It was either the fact that he was very good at faking it or, no one cared. All everyone cared about was his money. This was when he was Bruce Wayne however. When he was batman he had someone who cared and maybe she would pull his mind out of the darkness. M BECAUSE OF DEPRESSION AND MAYBE SOME SEXUAL SCENES.
1. Chapter 1

**_No one could see past his fake smile. NO ONE. It was either the fact that he was very good at faking it or, no one cared. All everyone cared about was his money. This was when he was Bruce Wayne however. When he was batman he had someone who cared and maybe she would pull his mind out of the darkness._**

It was after fighting the joker, he went to a rooftop to find catwoman sitting on the edge of a roof. She knew he was there but everything was silent until she spoke,

"I don't know how you do it. This man plays with your mind night after night and you aren't in a mental hospital. Sure I get it, you take out the anger on the criminals but it doesn't help your emotional pain. Whatever you don't have to answer." The catwoman paused to check he was still there," I just want you to know that you're my idol."

The great batman didn't know how to respond, he was flattered but he didn't know how to take compliments, " thank you, Miss Kyle." And with that said he left.

- BACK AT THE MANOR-

Bruce was still shocked at what she said. Little did anyone know that even Bruce Wayne had problems, he suffered from depression. He suffered from panic attacks had even found him with a rope once but paid no attention. In his life at the moment he felt as if the only person he had was Selina Kyle, he felt as if to some extent she understood. After having a shower Bruce went to sleep despite the nightmares he knew he would have. The next day, Bruce went to work ,like he would on a normal Friday morning, and went the whole day faking a smile. His mind was pre occupied the whole day as he was debating with himself whether to tell Selina who he was underneath the mask ( well the main one at least ). Eventually, Bruce came to a conclusion. He decided that he WOULD tell her.

That night, after finishing his work he decided to meet Selina in his usual place that they met,

"Hello, Miss Kyle."

"Hey batman"

After a few minutes of silence batman finally spoke," do you ever wonder who I am, under the mask?"

"All the time, you won't tell me however so I don't ask."

Batman lifted his mask off to reveal his face Selina was turned around so she couldn't see.

"Selina," Bruce Wayne was now speaking this wasn't batman," I want you to turn around."

Selina obeyed and when she turned around she saw a handsome man with unbelievably bright blue eyes," B -Bruce?"

" Yes." Bruce took her in his arms and kissed her. Finally, when they broke apart, they went to Wayne manor and she agreed to sleep the night. It was 1am when they fell asleep.

At 2:45 Selina was woken up by Bruce shaking violently in his sleep she kissed him, told him everything was going to be okay and fell back to sleep.

At 4 am Selina was woken up by Bruce crying in his sleep she kissed him, told him everything was going to be okay and fell back to sleep.

At 9am Selina was woken up by Bruce having a panic attack she kissed him, told him everything was going to be okay and made them some breakfast.

Selina felt pure sorrow for him it was nothing she couldn't handle but for the first time in her life, she wanted to help someone. She had so much respect for this man because he goes all day faking a smile for everyone else when no one gives anything back.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I WAS AT A SLEEPOVER ILL UPDATE IT AGAIN IN A FEW HOURS. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Two months later:

Two months had gone by amazingly quickly. After the first month Selina had agreed to move in with him, he had gotten a lot better with Selina around, no one could deny that he was smiling a genuine smile much more. Everything was going great. Selina and Bruce were falling hard for eachother yet they were taking things slow giving time to get to know one another. They were becoming a real couple.

Everything was perfect, until that night.

Until Bane destroyed Bruce.

Bruce was giving bane everything his everything it was a fair fight, but then bane increased his venom intake and it was heart breaking to watch as bane lifted Bruce in the air and- SNAP. After that,after he had broken his back, Bruce had spent the next week going in and out of conciseness, in the care of Alfred. However, even though he was stable, she never left his side.

"Okay Bruce, you're sleeping so you probably can't hear me but I have to confess something to you," Selina began," well I love you, more than I could've ever imagined. I've never believed in love because it seemed childish... But then I met you and you changed everything. Thank you so much Bruce, I'll say it again, I love you."

After Selina had admitted her love she had felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was in mid thought when she heard a groan from Bruce,

"Selina... I love you too."

Selina couldn't help but smile, she kissed him then went to get get his lunch.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

After three months, Bruce was finally healed and was able to walk and go back into public. But this time, with his arm around Selina's waist. Everyone in Gotham new about their relationship but they didn't care they were madly in love.


	3. Chapter 4

"You know Bruce, I'm so proud of you," Selina spoke as they laid down," would you like a reward..."

"Depends on what type of reward you were thinking of." Bruce spoke with a smile that could just melt anyone's heart. Slowly, they began their make out, their tongues dancing in their mouths.

Bruce bit Selina's lip and she let out a moan,"God he's a good kisser." She thought to herself. Soon enough, they began to undress one another until they were both topless. Bruce moved his mouth to her neck leaving, what would be, bruises in his path.

"Hey, not that I'm not enjoying this, and I'm REALLY enjoying it, but this is suppose to be YOUR reward."

"Seeing you like this is its own reward." Bruce spoke as he laughed.

"Nice try ,lover boy. I'll be leading from now own."

For the whole night, they had an amazing time. Selina leading of course.

After they'd settled for a bit and they'd stopped panting Selina spoke,

" wow that was... Amazing. Wanna go again?"

" oh you have no idea."

-the next morning-

"Master Wayne, Ms Kyle," Alfred began," I have made you both breakfast. I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you Alfred." They both said just before they ate their breakfast'.

"So last night was..." Bruce began making sure Alfred was out of the room

"Certainly something." Selina grinned

After they had gotten dressed, they decided to go out and see the city whilst trying to avoid the paparazzi. They had spent the whole day doing quite well.

Later Selina decided to collect the rest of her stuff from her apartment realising she had forgotten one of her favourite dresses. Bruce had insisted on going but Selina told him he shouldn't as she was only going to be about half an hour.

Truth be told, Selina was lying, she was feeling trapped and that soon he might drag her down with him. Another side of her was arguing," no he's **gotten** better! He hasn't had a panic attack in 2 WHOLE WEEKS! GET A GRIP SELINA! Do NOT leave him!" Selina had spent 5 minutes arguing with herself. Finally, when she had made it to her apartment, her thoughts calmed down. She remembered that a suitcase and some money was hidden in case she ever needed to escape.

"Am I really going to do this?"

Selina's thoughts came to a halt ( again ) when she had heard movement behind her," who's there?"

Silence.

"WHO IS THERE"

Silence.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE-"

"Hello, Selina."

**SUSPENSE! WHO IS IT? I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 5

**This is shit omg sorry **

For a moment, Selina would've thought that it was Bruce. The voice sounded younger yet it still was intimidating. Slowly she turned around, it was Nightwing: Dick Grayson.

"I said, hello Selina." She could tell he was angry, maybe at her.

"Hi... Dick." Selina spoke awkwardly,"What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking over here alone so I thought I would investigate." He spoke in a suspicious tone which Selina didn't like at all.

"Listen, I can explain ... I'm sorry but I needed a break it gets TOO MUCH! I'll be gone for only three weeks I promise. I just need to," Selina stopped talking for a moment then continued," I just need to clear my head."

After a few minutes Selina grabbed her suitcase and began to walk out he door she stopped and turned," look after him."

DICK'S POV:

**AN~ This goes from first person to second person a bit idk just go with the flow

"I CANT BELIEVE HER! How can she just walk out of Bruce's life like that? 'Look after him.' BRUCE ISNT A PET! I'm so upset, I mean I love bruce as if he is my father as if I came from his genes. Hell, he IS my father after so much we've been through, and seeing my father in this state is something she couldn't understand." Dick's mind was flooding with anger and thoughts. He decided that he'd ask bruce if he could stay with him because 'something was wrong with his apartment'

-One Week Later-

Dick had been living quite happily with Bruce for the past week and he had no idea about his anxiety and depression.

"Dick." Bruce called.

"Yah Bruce?"

"Get my medicine from my top drawer, please."

Dick did as he asked when, by accident, he opened the second drawer. There was a gun there, he decided to ignore it and had gotten his medicine.

For the next few days Dick had been curious about the gun in Bruce's drawer but was trying not to think about it since there probably was some logical explanation for it.


	5. First sign?

_Flashbacks in bold_

Dick felt like punching himself. How could've he not noticed? There were so many different signs, which one was the first?

Maybe the first sign was the screaming he could hear at night sometimes.

Maybe it was the constant sad look on his face ever since Selina left.

**Bruce and Dick were walking along the streets of Gotham and usually whenever paparazzi came Bruce would smile, even if it was fake. However this time he didn't even bother maybe he was just tired. **

Maybe it was the constant dark circles under his eyes because of sleepless nights. Or even the fact that he felt more comfortable as Batman most the time

Bruce HATED love songs Dick never knew why.

**It was Christmas time and they were going out to buy presents...**

**"Bruce, please can we put the radio on?"**

**"Fine, if you want." Bruce then turned on the radio when Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas is you came on and Bruce, straight away, turned it off.**

**"Why did you turn it off?!" Dick complained.**

**"I hate songs about love and happiness."**

Maybe it was when he climbed up tall dangerous objects when one wrong step and you'd die. Maybe it was even the fact that he completely relied on the equipment that he used:

"**Aren't you going to test if the Cape works? It might not, Bruce." **

**Fox argued.**

**"No it's okay, it probably does."**

Dick kept looking back through time to see when it was, even going through old photos and newspapers.

Maybe it was the teenage boy that never wore short sleeved clothing, even in summer. Maybe it was when he got kicked out of school because of behaviour issues:

**It was 1pm when Alfred had gotten a phone call from the headteacher of Bruce's school,**

**"This IS IT! I'm sorry but Bruce cannot stay at this school he has stormed out of class and started arguments with TOO MANY STUDENTS. He cannot stay here. I am expelling him."**

**When Bruce had gotten home Alfred asked him," why did you start a fight with another student, Master Bruce?"**

**"They mentioned my parents."**

It was probably when Gordon had told him that his parents killer was not caught yet.

It was most likely when he was crying over his dead parents bodies, who had just been shot.

But what doesn't matter is the first sign.

The last sign wasn't when Dick walked into Bruce's room and he had a gun pressed against his head in his sleep.

_No._

It was the disappointment in his face when he woke up.

And that was the moment that dick realised that Bruce's life wasn't a fairytale that everyone made it out to be. Not one bit._** He actually lived in a worse reality.**_


	6. Selina's POV

Sorry I've been missing for so long?

Selina's POV:

6 months after she left:

Okay, I said I wasn't going to be long and it's been six months- so obviously there's going to be angry faces. Dick will definitely be angry because I just know. However Alfred won't be... Right?

At Wayne manor:

Alfred's just let me in. As soon as I step on the hard, cold marble floor a shiver runs up my spine;

Something wasn't right.

I walk into the living room and I see Dick.

"Hey! Sorry for leaving like that, you know why though. I can tell by the eye bags under your eyes you understand. Right?"

I didn't receive a reply. I had just gotten a dirty look so I was confused. My thoughts were interrupted by Alfred walking in,

"Master Dick, there's some more flowers where would you like me to," Alfred looked in my direction," oh."

Okay that wasn't like Alfred at all. I had one question on my mind that was eating at me so I had to ask,

"Where's Bruce?"

After a long silence, Dick finally spoke,

"Underground."

"Oh so he's in the bat cave then?"

"No he's... Not with us anymore" Alfred sighed.

"Did the joker finally catch up to him... The riddler?"

"No."

...

Since I was getting NOWHERE with Alfred and Dick I had just decided to go home. I did my usual routine:

Take off my shoes,

Watch some TV,

Have a long bath,

Put on pajamas.

Before, my routine would have 'become cat-woman, at the end but I've ended that now so it's pretty much a normal life for me now. Well, as normal as I could get it to be. I laid in bed with many thoughts regarding Bruce's death in my head. How DID he die? Head trauma; internal bleeding; knife wound, gun wound? I was laying out every single thing it could've been. Including the cut she had seen on his side before she left, had that gotten infected?

Eventually, I gave up and tried to sleep. I gasped as I realised,

"No it can't be!"

I jumped out of bed and headed to my computer to read the Gotham gazette,

"Bruce Wayne's found in the river."

I screamed in agony," NO! IT CANT BE"

I cried. I hadn't cried like that in maybe 15 years; maybe I was crying because of the shock. Or maybe even the heartbreak. I couldn't get the word to leave my lips because I was hoping it wasn't true. Deep down I knew it was so finally I let the word leave my lips,

**_"Suicide."_**


End file.
